gofffandomcom-20200214-history
Arianne Martell
Princess Arianne Martell, is a member of House Martell and is the eldest daughter of Doran Martell, the ruling Prince of Dorne, and his consort, Lady Mellario of the Free City of Norvos. According to Dornish customs, she is the heiress of Sunspear, and the future ruling Princess of Dorne. Appearance and Character: As a young girl, Arianne was pudgy and flat-chested, and she would pray to the Seven nightly, hoping that she would be given beauty when she was older. Now a woman in her early twenties, Arianne is buxom and beautiful, with olive skin, large dark eyes and long, thick black hair that falls in ringlets to the middle of her back. She has full lips, a husky voice, and round ripe breasts with huge dark nipples. Favouring her mother Mellario, Arianne is short, standing at five foot two. When attending to matters of politics, Arianne conceals her lush and curvaceous body with flowing silks, jewels, and other ostentatious displays of wealth. Arianne is calculating, adventurous, and fierce-tempered. When she sees something she desires, she strives to obtain it at all cost. She does not shy away from using her looks to get what she wants, nor from seducing men to get them to do her bidding, occasionally granting sexual favors in this context. Arianne considers handsome men her one great weakness, in particular when they have an air of adventure and the forbidden. History: Arianne was the firstborn child of her father, Doran Martell, Prince of Dorne, and his wife, Lady Mellario of Norvos. As her father's firstborn, she was Doran's heiress, according to Rhoynish customs and Dornish laws. Arianne spent several years of her early life at The Water Gardens. She had two younger brothers, but since Quentyn was sent away as a page to Yronwood at an early age and Trystane was eleven years younger than herself, Arianne was never close to them. Instead, her best companions during childhood were Andrey "Drey" Dalt, Garin (whose mother had been her wet nurse), Sylva Santagar, and her cousin's Obara Sand, Nymeria Sand, Sarella Sand and Tyene Sand. Arianne has visited King's Landing a few times and has a good relationship with her cousins, Prince Aegon and especially Princess Rhaenys. She even has a pretty good friendship with Prince Jaehaerys, her cousins half-brother, often teasing and flirting with Jae. At the insistence of her aunt Queen Elia Martell and her uncle Oberyn, Arianne got to know Jae and his mother Queen Lyanna, much to the displeasure of her father. Arianne had a close relationship with her father, Prince Doran Martell, when she was a girl. She would run to him when she had hurt herself, and would go give him a good night kiss. However, when Arianne was fourteen years old, she stumbled across a half-written letter from Doran to her younger brother, Quentyn, who was being fostered at Yronwood. In the letter, Doran stated that Quentyn would one day sit in his place and rule Dorne, suggesting to Arianne that Doran intended for her younger brother to succeed him, passing over Arianne entirely. According to her own account, she cried about her discovery for many days. Arianne longed to be a dutiful daughter, but wanted her father to show that he valued her. She began to rebel against her father in small ways. When she was still fourteen, she lost her virginity to Daemon Sand, the Bastard of Godsgrace, (an encounter which she still remembers as clumsy but sweet), and told Doran about it immediately afterwards. Doran did nothing about it, adding to Arianne's feelings that he was "very good at doing nothing". In truth, Doran was only planning for Quentyn to inherit the rule of Dorne because he intended for Arianne to become Queen of The Seven Kingdoms. He was planning to marry Arianne to her cousin Prince Aegon Targaryen. When Arianne reached the age of marriage, Doran presented her with several suitors, all of whom were elderly lords, while rejecting an offer from Lord Hoster Tully, who had invited Arianne to travel to Riverrun and meet his heir Edmure. Arianne refused all of the elderly suitors, and asked to travel to Highgarden to meet Willas Tyrell. When Doran refused, Arianne and Tyene tried to go on their own, but were intercepted by Prince Oberyn at Vaith. Because of having read the letter to Quentyn, the insulting marriage candidates Doran presented her with, and Doran's apparent coolness towards her, Arianne became convinced her father hated her. Arianne had long been dissatisfied with her father and his style of rule, thinking him weak and vacillating. When her father moved to The Water Gardens, Arianne remained in Sunspear. However, instead of being made the castellan, or given a position of power, she was put in charge of "feasts and frolics", while Ser Manfrey Martell, a cousin of her father, was named as Castellan of Sunspear. Arianne was summoned by her father only twice a year, which all further enforced her belief that her father did not want her as his heir. Events: Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:House Martell Category:The Faith of the Seven Category:Dornishmen Category:Norvoshi Category:Princess Category:Princess of Dorne